


Live in Brooklyn, Met in Germany

by AngelsSelene



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #BiDisasterMagnus, #Clace, #GayDisasterAlec, #ItsActuallyQuiteSweet, #Malec, #NotReallyDisastersTbh, #Sizzy, Emotional Abuse, Ex boyfriend Raj, M/M, Physical Abuse, Raj is a dick (I’m sorry I needed a bad guy), Rape Warning, UNCONSENTED SEX, Unconsentual sex is ONLY mentioned, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: Ever gone to a foreign country and ended up gushing about a hot guy/girl in front of them in your own language? How many times have said hot guy/girl understood you?Chaotic gay; Alexander Lightwood, is on a school exchange trip with a couple of students from his class - his sister, Isabelle and her boyfriend (Simon) and his brother, Jace and his girlfriend (Clary). The students assigned to them are GORGEOUS. Since the universe hated Alec, of course the most beautiful human was supposed to be partnered with him. A couple of awkward nods, and embarrassing conversations later… they do some lovin’~ Get your minds out of the gutter, it’s a PG fic - for now.[It was supposed to be 100% fluff but… it gets a little heavy.]





	Live in Brooklyn, Met in Germany

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inasiriusrelationship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inasiriusrelationship/gifts).



> Thank you to the brilliant Diana for inspiring this fic. I know you said that being an inspiration for a Malec fic is a dream come true. I hope I do this justice! 
> 
> A huge thank you to Chelo for helping me with the Spanish translations in the fic. She also became my brilliant beta halfway through the fic! Thank you so sO So SO much for you help, darling~

Alec heaved his bag over his shoulder as his group of friends got out of the plane. It was his first time travelling to a country outside of the United States and he looking forward to the experience greatly. Although he was there for a school exchange program for three months, at least he had his family and friends in his group. Shaking his head at the harried looking teacher next to them as she led the other half of the class, Alec hurried to follow his own professor. 

 

Alec looked around to make sure that everyone was together. Isabelle was walking in front with Simon who looked like he was carrying way too many things to be just his. Jace had his arm around his girlfriend as they both dragged their luggages with them. Shaking his head, Alec sighed. It was at times like this where he wished he had someone to share his experiences with. 

 

➼♕➼

 

“Hey, Alec.” Jace shook his brother awake as the bus stopped in front of the school dormitory.

 

Nodding his head as he blinked sleepily, Alec stretched his hand  as he looked for his bag only to be startled when his hand hit another warm arm. His eyes suddenly focused on the boy in front of him before his lips turned down in a grimace. Raj winked at him as he handed Alec his bag. With a soft thanks, Alec quickly slipped out the door, putting as much distance between his ex boyfriend and himself as he can. Joining his siblings gathered near a sign that said ‘Group 1’, Alec shook his head at Clary’s concerned glance while Isabelle just glared at Raj who whistled as he joined the second group. 

 

“Did he try anything?” Simon asked, as he curled his arm around his girlfriend’s waist as though it was enough to stop her from doing any damage to the arrogant brat.

 

“No,” Alec whispered as he saw his professors walking towards them with a group of students wearing sweaters with the University's logo following them, “Izzy, stop. He just handed my bag to me… and uh, winked?”

 

Jace squeezed his brother’s shoulder in a silent apology for leaving him alone in the bus with that jerk. “We’ll make sure that someone is always with you, bro. Even if we’re not, you’ll have a student from the university helping you out. Just make sure you stick to him or her.” 

 

Rolling his eyes at his overprotective siblings, Alec nodded reluctantly.  _ It’s not like he wanted to be alone with that douche anyway. _ Carrying his luggage in his hand, Alec led the group towards the sitting area where Professor Penhallow had walked towards. They all removed their jackets and got comfortable in the seats as the students with the clipboards took over after their professor had introduced them. 

 

“Listen up kids, these are the students who are studying here. There are another couple of students helping out with Group 2. Magnus, Raphael and Maia will be taking care of you guys for the rest of the time that you spend here. Professor Underhill and I will be around in case you need anything but I suggest getting to know the students because you’ll be spending a lot of time with them.”

 

Nodding his thanks, Magnus walked to the front with his clipboard and cleared his throat as Maia and Raphael took their places next to him. Maia was doing a last minute check on her papers so that she would have all the relevant answers to their answers without having to flip through the papers. Meanwhile, Raphael had his clipboard tucked under his arm with his hands in his pocket while he surveyed the five of them with a bored look on his face. 

 

Alec looked up from where he was fidgeting with his jacket. Magnus Bane was… Alec could  _ feel _ it in his soul; he was going to be a whole lot of trouble in the months that they were set to study here. Turning immediately to his sister, Alec whispered in rapid Spanish.

 

“ **_Ay Izzy, ies tan guapo!_ ** **_¿Viste sus zapatos? ¡Estan increibles!_ ** ” (“Oh Izzy, he’s so handsome! Did you see his shoes? They’re incredible!”)

 

“ **_Claro que los vi. Su estilo es increíble y su maquillaje es espectacular!_ ** ” (”Of course I saw them. His style is incredible and his makeup is spectacular!”) Isabelle replied without hesitation despite her slight confusion at her repressed brother, Alec actually and outrightly, showing interest in someone, a boy no less. 

 

Magnus smirked at their quick conversation before giving Alec a quick wink before splitting the five of them up. Raphael volunteered to take Jace and Simon as he shook his head and mutter to himself. He would need some help with the noisy one. As their briefing ended, their teacher headed towards the main office while Maia took Clary and Isabelle to the girls’ dormitory with her. Jace stayed next to Alec as he waved to his girlfriend and his sister. 

 

“See you guys during dinner!” he yelled before lowering his volume in order to whisper his concern to Alec. “You’re alone with Magnus, you going to be alright, Alec?”

 

Alec nodded, his throat suddenly dry as he watched Magnus greet Simon and wish him well with Raphael. Jace stared at him worriedly before he reminded him to always stick to someone in case Raj tried something again. Confused, Magnus turned to Alec before addressing Jace.

 

“Is there a problem? With Raj?” Magnus asked softly, “He’s from the other group right?”

 

Alec nodded silently as Jace stood by him in support as Simon and Raphael walked closer to them. Alec hesitated a little before he noticed the glitter on Magnus’ eyelids. Surely someone with an open enough mind to enjoy make up despite his gender would be open to this as well? Letting out a sigh, Alec clenched his fist tighter around the handle of his luggage, 

 

“He’s my ex boyfriend. I really don’t want to be put in a situation where I would have to be alone with him so if you don’t mind? I would rather skip out on group activities… if there are any?” Alec managed to get out as he stuttered before lowering his gaze to the floor. 

 

Magnus smiled softly before leaning down slightly so that he could look up at Alec’s eyes. “There are no group activities for you guys. You’ll actually be sharing a room with me. You see I don’t have a roommate and the professor who planned this figured that since your trip is temporary, you could just stay with me until you leave. Jace and Simon with have the empty room opposite ours while Raphael and another friend of ours will be on our… right, if i’m not wrong. You won’t have to be alone at all if you don’t want to.”

 

Alec smiled shyly and whispered his thanks as the boys gathered around quietly and started to gather their bags. Walking towards the boys’ dormitory, Magnus noticed that Alec was lost in his thoughts. He decided to leave him be until the other boy was comfortable with sharing such concerns with him. 

 

Alec knew that he was acting really helpless but there was nothing he could do about the fear that Raj struck in his heart. He had trusted the boy with everything; with himself but he just got stabbed in the back and spit on. He was still healing from all the trauma that he went through in the short year. Sometimes he felt as though he would never improve, never return to his own sassy self, but the support from his siblings and friends was truly astounding. They made sure to never let him exclude himself but they also never pushed him too hard. 

 

As they reached their room, Simon pulled Alec into a quick hug laughing as he noticed Alec’s grimace. Still laughing, Simon and Jace entered their room and Raphael walked into his own one mumbling under his breath about a noisy little  **_idiota_ ** . (idiot)

 

➼♕➼

 

Seeing as Alec had locked himself in the bathroom, Magnus left Alec’s schedule out on the little study table on the other side of the room. Then he settled down to fill in some paperwork about their day so far. Since Magnus was the leader for the group of students, he was expected to fill up a daily report of activities, complains and things similar to that. Any special requirements needed by the students were also to be written down in the report. At the end of the three months, Magnus was to submit these reports to the department that was in charge of the student exchange programs.

 

Halfway through filling up the forms, Magnus found his thoughts turning to the tall, lanky dark haired boy who had disappeared into their shared bathroom to freshen up before dinner. When he first saw him, Magnus was stunned. He was the most gorgeous human that he had ever seen. When he heard about how scared the boy was to face his ex, Magnus made it his personal mission to never ever leave the boy alone without his friends. Nodding to himself, Magnus glanced down at the report again. Since it was an easy first day, Magnus did not have to do much of anything except sign on the dotted line at the bottom of the page. 

 

“M-magnus, are you there?” Alec called from inside the washroom.

 

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus replied, looking around quickly before chuckling as he noticed Alec’s towel on his bed next to his bag, “Put your hand out, darling. I’ll pass you your towel.”

 

“Thanks,” Alec grumbled, “Don’t laugh, it’s a perfectly normal thing to forget.”

 

Hearing Alec’s grumpiness, Magnus burst out into more laughter.

 

➼♕➼

 

Just like that, Alec and Magnus became really close friends. It was as though they had already known each other from before and they were just reconnecting in Germany. They had the same schedules, so they spent most, if not all, of their time together. Alec’s sarcastic remarks and frequent eye rolls became the highlight of Magnus’ days. When he first found out about the dark-haired beauty’s habit of grumpily complaining about things, Magnus seemed to have made it his mission to get Alec in touch with his sass from his past. 

 

Magnus smiled softly as he listened to Alec’s detailed review of Magnus’ attempt at cooking breakfast. Sooner or later, Alec will shed the shy boy persona and return to his old self-confident self. He knew from speaking to Isabelle that Alec had never used to be like this. She was about to tell him why he changed so much but he had stopped her mid sentence, reminding her that it was personal and that if anyone should reveal it to him, it should be Alexander himself. 

 

“Magnus, are you even listening?” Alec huffed, his perfect lips turned down into a frown. 

 

He had noticed that Magnus was staring at him blankly and grinning to himself. Self-consciously, he ran his hand over his mouth making sure that there were no traces of his famous french toast that he had to make this morning after Magnus’ mishap. 

 

“Of course I’m listening, darl-” Magnus gasped in mock affront before he was interrupted by someone both of them did not want to see every much. 

 

“Alec!” Raj rushed forward with his arms wide open, stopping suddenly when Alec twisted to hide his body behind Magnus. 

 

“Raj,” Alec muttered, his voice low and in a complete contrast from before. 

 

“My dear Raj, how very nice to see you,” Magnus greeted the over enthusiastic student with hard eyes. 

 

Raj looked between Magnus and Alec before he smirked. Leaning back he eyed Magnus appreciatively. With such a stunning beauty in front of him, why would he ever look at his ex boyfriend who was just playing hard to get? 

 

“There’s a party for the students over the weekend and the exchange students were invited. Well I mean, everyone is required to attend. I would like for you to attend it with me.”

 

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. Tugging on Alec’s hand, he made sure that there was a wide berth between them and Raj as they continued their walk to class. Muttering angrily under his breath, Magnus pulled his pale faced friend with him. Stopping outside their class, Magnus blew at his fringe in frustration. 

 

“I’m sorry Alexander, I don’t know why he was even here. Group 2 is supposed to be in a completely different building. I mean, they are studying a different course and all that. We had such a perfect start to the day too. He ruined it, I’m so sorry.”

 

Cupping Alec’s cheek is his hand, he moved forward a little to look into Alec’s teary eyes. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Magnus pulled him into a tight hug. Alec wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his face into Magnus’ hair as he whispered painfully. 

 

“Please don’t go with him. He will hurt you. Please don’t do it, don’t go with him.”

 

Magnus froze.  _ Hurt him?  _ Breaking away from Alec’s hug, he dragged him to the toilet. Digging through his bag he found his extra gym towel and helped Alec wipe the tears off his face. The exchange student was still staring at him with panicked eyes. Once Magnus was sure that no one would notice that Alec had been crying he put away the towel and gave Alec a quick hug. 

 

“We have to go to class now but later, we are going to have to talk. I won’t force you to tell me anything. If you don’t want to talk about what you meant, that’s okay too. I just want you to know I’m with you. I’m not going anywhere with Raj, I’m not leaving you alone with him,” Magnus smiled softly, hoping that his friend understood his sincerity.  

 

Alec nodded, letting a smile grace his face as he put on a mask for the others he would have to interact with today. He would have to tell his friend the truth about Raj. He knows that Magnus would understand if he gave him a watered down version of what happened but he was starting to really bond with him and he really did not want hide anything from the sweet man next to him. As afraid as he was Alec rationalised it as something that he would want Magnus to know before…  _ if _ they ever tried for something more in the future. He knew that he was attracted to Magnus and from Magnus’ lingering eyes on him whenever the other man thought he was not watching, he figured that at the very least Magnus thought he was nice to look at. As they walked into class, Alec could only hope that Magnus stood by him after their talk. 

 

➼♕➼

 

Throughout the day, Magnus was distracted. He definitely wanted to know more of Alec but he was not sure if he should. From Alec’s reaction, he had already deduced that it was not a pretty story and as much as he knew that the past will not change his perspective of Alec, he could not say that his immediate reaction to the news was going to positive. Magnus sighed heavily, dropping his head on his table. He really wanted to try for more with Alec but with how things were with Alec’s ex, he did not think that now was the time to ask Alec out. Whatever happens later, Magnus promised himself one thing… if the fault was on Raj’s part, he was going to do whatever he could to stand by and/or protect Alec with everything in him. He might have only known the foreign exchange student for a short period of time but Alec has his undying loyalty. 

 

Meanwhile, Alec was busy panicking and he rambled to Izzy and Jace. 

 

“What am I doing? What am I going to do? I really want to tell Magnus but I’m afraid that he’s going to react badly. I mean I sort of know that Magnus is not that type of man but still I-” Alec got out before Jace interrupted. 

 

“Alec, it’s Magnus. Whether or not you tell him, that is your decision. If you back out in the last second, that’s okay. If you go through with it and tell him, that’s okay too, bro. Whatever Magnus’ reaction is, just promise me that you won’t assume anything. Magnus doesn’t seem like the type to misjudge you for something like this-” Jace voiced his opinion sincerely, before the more hot-headed but tiny Lightwood interrupted. 

 

“If he does, I’ll kick his ass and steal his gorgeous makeup.” 

 

Alec shook his head as he laughed lightly. Glancing at his watch he told his siblings that he would see them at the cafeteria during dinner as he had to meet Magnus in their room before that. Shaking her head, Izzy linked her arm with her big brother. There was no way in hell that she was allowing her brother to walk anywhere alone. She knew that he was old enough and big and tall too, but she  _ knew _ how trauma worked. If faced with Raj alone in the deserted hallway, she just knew that Alec would not be able to defend himself. Jace smirked a little at his adopted sister. It might be overbearing but Alec’s safety was prioritised above everything else. 

 

➼♕➼

 

Alec lay on his bed, staring at Magnus’ bed as he waited for his friend to finish last class of the day. He was silently practicing what he should say to him. Where should he even start? What should he say to Magnus? Just enough that he could discourage his friend from going anywhere with Raj? Just as he started thinking about that, Alec sat up as the uneasy feeling intensified in the pit of his stomach. Was he doing this out of jealousy or concern? Was he doing this because he cared for Magnus’ wellbeing or was he doing this because he knew he liked the other man? 

 

Diving for his phone that was charging in the corner, he called Clary. As much as he wanted to call his siblings he knew that Jace would be utterly useless in this situation and Izzy would just have heart eyes throughout the entire conversation. He scoffed.  _ They weren’t together and Izzy was already betting on their ‘ship setting sail’; whatever that meant. _

 

“Clary!” 

 

“Alec? This is a surprise,” Clary’s voice was a little high-pitched as though she could not believe that Alec was calling her.

 

“ **_Sí_ ** ,” (“Yes,”) he whispered, “ **_Necesito un opinión honesto, y no puedo confiar en mis hermanos para esto… ¿Te molestaria alejarte de ellos un poco?_ ** ” (“I need an honest answer and my siblings can’t give it to me… Do you mind, walking away from them for a bit?”)

 

“Alec? Is everything alright? Do you need me to come to you?” Clary whispered back as she made her way outside the noisy cafeteria.

 

“ **_Quiero...contarle a Magnus lo que paso con Raj_ ** ” (“I...want to tell Magnus what happened with Raj.”) Alec replied, completely distracted by the conversation that he did not hear Magnus entered the room, his mouth open to greet Alec. He did not see Magnus hastily snap his mouth shut as he noticed that his friend was on the phone. 

 

Clary was silent for a moment before she replied softly, “¿ **_Estas seguro?_ ** ” (“Are you sure?”)

 

Alec nodded before he realised that Clary could not see him, “ **_Sí...estoy seguro pero necesito saber algo. ¿Tu piensas que lo estoy haciendo porque me procuro por Magnus or por que...lo amo?”_ **  (“Yes...I’m sure but I need to know something. Do you think I’m doing it because I care about Magnus or because...I love him?)

That definitely caught the attention of both Magnus and Clary. 

 

“ **_¿No es muy temprano para hablar de amor?_ ** ” (“Isn’t it too soon to talk about love?”) Clary asked, the concern she was trying to hide seeping into her voice. 

 

“ **_No… en realidad no. Creo que fue amor a primera vista pero lo empeze a querer mas a como lo estuve conociendo. Aunque el no comparta mis sentimientos, hay otras preocupaciones, pero eso no es la situación...”_ ** (I think it was love at first sight but I only fell deeper as I got to know him. He might not feel the same way and there are still other concerns but that’s not the situation here…”) he trailed off. 

 

“ **_Creo que es un poco de las dos cosas. Pero de cualquier manera es evidente que le tienes cariño a Magnus, y si al contarle lo que pasó intensifica su amistad o protege a Magnus...yo digo que lo hagas,”_ ** (“I think it’s a bit of both. Whatever the reason is, it’s very clear that you care for Magnus and if telling him what happened to you, either adds to your bond or keeps him safe… I’d say go for it,”) Clary answered confidently after thinking about it for awhile, “ **_Pero Alec...solamente si estas 100% seguro.”_ ** (But Alec… only if you’re 100% sure.”)

 

“ ** _Gracias Clary. Disfruta tu cena, te veré más tarde o mañana. Te dire lo que pase._** ” (Thank you, Clary. Have a good time at dinner, we’ll see you later or tomorrow. I’ll let you know.”)

 

Magnus stood, frozen to the ground. Alexander Lightwood… was in love with him. The boy that he was crushing on, was in love with him. His eyes were wide as he continued to stare at Alec as he finally turned around. Alec’s cheeks flushed a beautiful red as he noticed Magnus standing behind him before he calmed down by reminding himself that he was speaking in Spanish and there was no way Magnus could understand Spanish. 

 

“Magnus? Are you alright?” Alec smiled as he walked forward to grab Magnus’ bag as it looked like the other man was not going to put it down. 

 

“ **_Te amo_ ** ,” (“I love you,”) Magnus replied, blinking furiously as he mentally screamed.  _ This was not what he wanted to say! And in Spanish too? Dammit Magnus, why’d you have to screw everything up? _

 

Alec froze.  _ Was that Spanish? Coming out of Magnus’ mouth? _

 

The boys stared at each other; both of them standing still in complete shock. Magnus’ unexpected confession in Spanish, a language that Alec was so sure that Magnus did not understand, only drove them closer to a silent panic. Before either one of them was conscious enough to attempt to make a break for the door, Magnus whispered words that he never thought would follow a confession;

 

“I’m so sorry, Alexander. I didn’t mean to surprise you. I swear that was not what I was going to say. I mean I wanted to, definitely, but I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab dinner before our talk…”

 

Magnus trailed off as Alec walked closer towards him. His hazel eyes, open wide in shock but gradually softening and giving way to the soft smile that appeared on his face. Really, how many people could be lucky enough to say that the person that they had fallen in love with had actually confessed to them? How many people could actually say that they were lucky enough to not have an unrequited love? Alec is one of them now; how could he be mad?

 

Staring at the usually confident man who was stuttering in front of him, Alec’s smile widened. He had never been the one that made the other flustered in their friendship. Cupping Magnus’ cheek in his hands, Alec kept his eyes on Magnus’, giving him the opportunity to pull away, Alec pressed a chaste kiss to Magnus’ lips. Pulling back, he chuckled, “I love you too. But I guess you already knew that? Considering that you understand Spanish…”

 

“Shoes and make up, right?” Magnus whispered, completely , “I remember.” 

 

Alec laughed. All the tension that he felt previously, melted away as Magnus pulled the boy into his arms. 

 

➼♕➼

 

Hours later the darkness of the night found the boys still curled up in each other’s arms, under Alec’s warm covers. Just as Magnus was about to press another kiss to Alec’s neck, Alec sighed; heavy and troubled. 

 

“Alec?”

 

Alec stared at his boyfriend sadly. He was almost completely certain that their entire evening was just a dream but he also knew that he was probably just his tendency to overthink taking over.

 

“Magnus… about what we talked about earlier. I promise, it’s okay with you change your mind about being my boyfriend. I really swear that it’s okay… but can you wait until I finish telling you what happen before you decide? Please? It’s about Raj and what happened to us… before we - before.” 

 

Magnus nodded as he sat up against the headboard and pulled Alec closer to him so that Alec was leaning comfortably on him. Wrapping his arms across Alec’s chest, he drew random shapes into Alec’s stomach as he waited patiently for the other boy to speak. He did not know how to deal with Alec’s trauma but all he could do is to try and understand them so that maybe in the future he could try and help to make things better for him. 

 

“Raj and I met a year ago. What we had was a very typically quick relationship or at least I think you can call it that. He was the first boy who was interested in me. He made me feel so good… so loved. So I decided to go out on dates with him and eventually after just a month since we first met, we became boyfriends. At first -” Alec cut himself off to take a deep breath. 

 

Magnus tighten his arms around him, making sure to interlock his fingers with Alec’s in hopes that he could transfer some strength to him. 

 

“At first it was really good. We hung out more but nothing really changed… but in was exam period and he was really stressed about something and he just… snapped,” Alec sat up quickly as his words came tumbling out. Now that he started to tell his story, it was like he could not stop or slow down. Turning to face Magnus who was startled by his sudden movement, he continued.

 

“Every time I interrupted his studying or if I asked him where he was when he came back late, he would glare at me. Slowly it escalated to name calling and slurs. I-i don’t want to repeat any of the words that he said but eventually the verbal abuse started to be an unprovoked everyday thing. He would come back and start yelling at me for not making sure that he had food when he came back late. He would scream and slowly he started to throw things at me. Whatever he got in his hands. The television remote, the cup he was drinking water from, his plate that he was using... “ Alec shook his head, still facing Magnus but his eyes lowered and now focused solely on Magnus’ hands in his lap. 

 

“Eventually he ran out of things to throw…” Alec whispered, his voice cracking as he remembered the final night that he had spent with Raj. The night he decided that everything was too much. The night he ran out of the house with nothing but the clothes on his back. He ran non-stop, straight to his brother; his protection. 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his voice low but grounding. “You in Germany, you’re with me. Our door is locked and nothing will happen to you here. Absolutely nothing will happen, love. I’m still here with you.”

 

Tears were running freely down Alec’s cheeks as he looked up straight into Magnus’ eyes. His shoulders were curved in as though preparing for a punch that would never arrive. Alec was subconsciously starting to move into a position where he could curl in and protect himself.

 

“He raped me.”

 

Magnus gasped. His brown eyes opened wide as a series of emotions flashed through them.  _ Shock, fear, sadness, anger… _ While Magnus’ mind was slowly coming to terms with what Alec just told him, he was listening to his boyfriend just completely fall apart in front of him. Alec had dropped his gaze as his body shook violently with the force of his sobs. A constant stream of ‘I’m sorry’ fell from his lips as he apologised. What he was apologising for? Magnus could not understand. 

 

“My lov-” Magnus cleared his throat and tried again as his voice cracked. “My love, Alexander… can I touch you?”

 

Magnus held his hand out, hovering above Alec’s shoulder without actually touching him. Watching his friend, his  _ lover _ , breakdown before him was one of the hardest things that Magnus has ever had to do. Calling Alec’s name, he moved closer trying to get Alec’s attention before the boy passed out from crying too much. 

 

“Alexander darling.”

 

Alec leaned forward, falling onto Magnus as he hid his face in his shoulder. “Please, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t want it, I wanted to leave but I couldn’t and then eventually I did leave and it hurt… By the angel, it hurt so much but I had Jace and Simon and Izzy and Clary came to h-help when they heard and I-”

 

Magnus cut him off, fiercely speaking directly into his ear.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing. It is not your fault. I swear. You didn’t want it, you wanted him to stop. He didn’t but it’s not your fault. I’m not going anywhere, darling. I’m here, I’m here.” 

 

Magnus was terrified. For Alec to completely shatter, this thing has definitely been bothering him for way too long. Now he understood the protectiveness that Alec’s little group had when it came to Alec. Pulling the covers over Alec’s freezing body, he wrapped himself around his boyfriend as he constantly whispered his reassurance to Alec until he eventually fell asleep. 

 

➼♕➼

 

Magnus woke up before Alec but just laid in bed playing with Alec’s hair. Remembering what Alec had told him the day before, he decided that he was going to have to make sure that Alec knows that he is not going anywhere. Just as he was about to move, Alec’s eyes fluttered open. His eyes were swollen from all the crying and Magnus was sure that it was hurting like crazy. Pressing a kiss to Alec’s temple, he shifted out from underneath him and ran to their bathroom to wet a little towel so that Alec could relieve the pain on his eyes. 

 

“Magnus?” Alec called out, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Still here, Alexander,” Magnus replied sweetly, before playfully pushing his hand away from his eyes so that he could lay the towel over them, “I’m still here and I’m not going anywhere… boyfriend.”

 

Alec smiled, slightly stunned that Magnus would ever want to stay here with him. He knew he was going to doubt Magnus’ sincerity every time his insecuritues acted up but he could remind himself that Magnus chose him. That magical, intelligent, compassionate man chose to stay with him even after he heard about all that Alec had gone through. Alec truly,  _ truly _ loved this man. 

 

Later that day, Magnus had a talk with Raj and from then onwards Raj seemed to tuck tail and run the opposite direction whenever he saw Alec. No one knew what Magnus said to him but if he made Raj leave him alone, no one really cared about the details of that conversation. Alec and Magnus spent the rest of their last month learning more about each other. Every conversation, every hour, every day bringing them closer together. Eventually, they decided to try their hand at long distance relationship until Magnus graduated and moved back home, to Brooklyn, to Alec. 

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open and slightly vague (or rushed depending on what you’re calling it) just in case I wanted to come back and make this a series. There are so many other characters who appeared and I would love for them to have their own stories shared, eventually. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed the fic and do leave a kudos or a comment if you like. Go show my sweet friends some love!
> 
> AngelsSelene:  
> Twitter: @AngelsSelene
> 
> Diana:  
> Twitter: @inasiriusrelat1  
> A03: inasiriusrelationship
> 
> Chelo:  
> Twitter: @chelos_stuff  
> A03: Chelo


End file.
